


carpe noctem

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	carpe noctem

Chuckling as he looked at the paper in his hand, John waited for Harold to come home. 

“John”? Harold called as he opened the door and pocketed his key. 

Harold barely had time to cross the threshold before John was on him. John scooped Harold up in his arms, shut the door and with long strides headed to the bedroom his lips locked on to Harold’s. Setting a breathless Harold on the bed, John handed him the slip of paper and undressed. Harold looked down at the paper and read three words “ _seize the night_ ”. Smiling, Harold loosened his tie.


End file.
